Traditionally, an aircraft experiencing unexpected yaw movement can correct the yaw movement using a rudder. Correcting yaw movement using the rudder can cause an increase of drag on the aircraft. An increase of drag on the aircraft can cause an increase of fuel consumption. What is needed are systems and methods for correcting yaw movement without increasing drag on an aircraft.